I'd Lie
by xoxorosiexoxo
Summary: One-shot inspired by the song 'I'd Lie' by Taylor Swift.


**Hey guys. I was pretty bored and felt like writing something a little different, so this idea popped into my head. If you don't know this already, I'm a crazy Taylor Swift fan -and I listen to her nonstop! So this song came to mind and I thought, eh, why not make a one-shot out of it? Anyways, I hope you guys like it! It's a little short and weird…but oh well. Thanks in advance for reading! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Not the Clique, and not the Taylor Swift song 'I'd Lie'. **

_I don't think that passenger seat, _

_has ever looked this good to me _

_he tells me about his night_

_and I count the colors in his eyes_

_he'll never fall in love he swears_

_as he runs his fingers through his hair_

_I'm laughing cuz I hope he's wrong. _

I laughed, sitting beside him on the grass in front of my house. I watch him send yet another text message to yet another one of his 'babes' as he calls them. "You're such a heartbreaker." I say, trying to hide the pure honesty and pain in my voice.

He shrugs. "I don't do long term relationships. I'd rather have fun for a little while before it gets too serious."

"Why not just have fun with one girl?" I ask, ripping up the freshly mowed grass.

He laughed and dropped his phone on the ground next to him. "Like I said, I don't do serious. Love hurts, that's why I don't fall in love anymore." He smiled his goofy smile at me "Besides, I can get all the girls I want with my charm."

I forced a smile and stared at the grass, my eyes following a little bug crawling through it.

_And I don't think it's ever crossed his mind_

_he tells a joke, I fake a smile_

_But I know all his favorite songs_

_And I could tell you, his favorite color's green_

_he loves to argue, born on the 17__th_

_his sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes_

_and if you asked me if I love him, I'd lie. _

"You know, I think you're just jealous because I get with all these girls but not with you." He joked nudging me on my shoulder.

I forced a laugh, but it was hollow. "Yeah, definitely." I said sarcastically. No matter how true that statement was, I couldn't admit it to him. Or anyone else for that matter.

He leaned forward and kissed me on the cheek. It would have made my heart melt if I hadn't known that it was only a friendly gesture. "Don't worry Mass, you're my best friend, always will be."

I smiled, but my heart was weary. I wanted to be more than that. I wish he would realize how much I loved him, how I would do anything for him, be anything for him. I knew everything there was to know about him. He told me everything, and I told him everything. Well, everything except for the most important thing. That I loved him with all of my heart.

I sat there and stared at him as he messed with a necklace of mine that he was trying to fix. I'd given him so many hints, always bugging him about his many 'babes' and telling him how people thought we'd be a good couple. I always told him how amazing he was and how he was the only one I could trust. But I was completely sure he didn't even realize it.

_He looks around the room, innocently overlooks the truth_

_Shouldn't a light go on, doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long_

_He sees everything black and white, never let's nobody see him cry_

_And I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine_

He looks up at me and smiles. "Tomorrow's my birthday."

"I know." I reply, smiling. "I got you the most amazing birthday present ever."

He looks down at his hands for a moment. "Can I ask for one more birthday present, besides that?"

I turn my head to the side. "What?"

"Just that you let me come over your house and hang out." He replies simply, returning to fixing my necklace.

I furrow my eyebrows. "I thought there was going to be a party at your house."

He shrugs. "My dad got mad and told me to cancel it. I'm actually grounded as of right now, but I snuck out."

I nodded lightly, my eyes grazing over the purplish bruises on his arms. I knew all about his family problems at home. "You got it."

He smiles. "Thanks, Mass." He hands me my necklace. "All fixed. I gotta go now, I'm meeting up with this girl. I'll see you tomorrow." He throws one last goofy grin over his shoulder and walks away, his shaggy blonde hair in his face.

_He stands there then walks away, my god if I could only say_

_I'm holding every breath for you_

_He'd never tell you but he can play guitar_

_I think he can see through everything but my heart_

_First thought when I wake up is my god he's beautiful_

_so I put on my makeup and pray for a miracle. _

The next day, I'm sitting in my bedroom on the phone with Alicia. "Why won't you just admit it?" she asks for the fiftieth time.

"I don't know what you want me to admit." I snap, getting annoyed.

She sighs. "I _know _you love him, Massie. It's so ah-bvious. I just wish you would admit it and tell him. I honestly think he loves you too, but both of you are so fucking stubborn that you won't say it."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I growl, before quickly hanging up and tossing my phone on my bed. I hear a knock at my…window. I jump and look over to see him trying to open up my window and dangling from the side of the house. "Derrick!" I screech, getting up and running to open up the window.

He slides in and plops on the floor before getting up. "Hey Mass, what's up?"

I slap him on the arm. "You scared the shit out of me." I hissed. "But," I said, softening my tone, "Happy Birthday!" I hugged him tight and felt his arms wrap around me.

"Thanks. It's happy now."

I smiled and ran to my bed to pick up his present, which was wrapped in green wrapping paper. "Here."

He took it and smiled, ripping the paper off. "Green's my favorite color you know." I nodded. Of course I know. I watch as he pulls out the CD, with 'Derrick's Favorites' written on it in green sharpie. On the back of the case I'd written, 'from his best friend, Massie'. "What's this?" he asks, his face surprised.

"Each and every one of your favorite songs, obviously." I replied cheerfully. "I know your dad took away your i-Pod and your computer, but I also know you have an old CD player. So now you can listen to your favorite songs whenever you want." I laughed, "You just won't look as cool."

_But I know all his favorite songs_

"Oh my god! Massie, you're amazing!" He pulled me into a tight hug and pulled away. "Massie, will you tell me something?"

I nodded, suddenly nervous. "Sure, what is it?"

"Do you love me?" His eyes were sincere and flickering with something I couldn't quite put my finger on.

My heart leapt up into my throat. "What do you mean by that?"

He shuffled his feet. "I mean, I know you love me as a best friend, but do you love me as…more than that?"

My heart was pounding. Here was my chance. What should I say? Should I tell him the truth? I wouldn't get another chance like this in a lifetime.

"No."

_And I could tell you, his favorite color's green_

_He loves to argue, oh and it kills me _

_His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes_

_And if you asked me if I love him, I'd lie. _

_**If you asked me if I love him, I'd lie **_

**I hope you enjoyed it. Reviews are greatly appreciated. **


End file.
